With every heartbreak comes a new love
by Sydney Davis
Summary: Things keep changing. Everyone, is growing up, getting older, and like I said, changing. But is it for the best? Or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Richelle Mead the wonderful, talented author of the VA series.**

Waking up, I turned to glance out the window. The last traces of golden light was just being erased from the sky. Sliding away from the soft bed and warm covers, I slid my feet across the carpet until I reached my closet. I slipped out of my pajamas and yanked on my workout clothes. Grabbing hold of my gym bag, I set off to meet Dimitri in the gym.

I made my way into the gym all smiles, ready to see my love. I wasn't ready for what I saw, never could have been prepared. Dimitri's body crushed Lissa's against the wall. His mouth was pressed to hers. The worst part was, she didn't struggle, she didn't scream it was wrong. Instead, she was kissing back. I could call it a dream, but that would be too easy.

With hurt invading my heart, easily shattering already cracked pieces, I threw my heavy gym bag down onto the floor. It slid easily across the highly glossed wood when I kicked it. Dimitri leaped away from Lissa like she had been socking in acid and it hurt to make contact with her skin. The back of his hand racked over his lips, eyes pleading me to stay, pleading me to listen, pleading me to understand.

"Oh my Roza, I am so very sor-" I cut him off by holding up a single hand, standing my ground.

"No. Do forgive me for interupting. Guardian _Belikov _have a lovely life with Princess _Dragomir._" Their voices slid off my tongue like poison. Turning to leave, one more thought flitted through my head. Turning to Lissa, I jabbed a finger at her, accusingly.

"You tell Christain. Or I will." I stated, firmly. With that said, I turned on my heel and left.

The tears rolled hot down my face. I didn't know where I was going, not sure I needed to, not sure I wanted to. Bumping into something, I looked up into calming blue seas I called eyes. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggled into his chest, breathing him in.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He questioned, stroking my long dark hair.

"Lissa, Dimitri, kissing. What did I do to make them do that to me Mason?" My voice, barely audible, below a whisper. Mason kissed the top of my head, and began whispering sweet, comforting words to me.

We stood there like that for several moments, before it was time for us to seperate and depart. I walked, slowly, numbly, half dead. Another broken heart, somehow still beating. When the full darkness of night consumed me, I refused to go to breakfast. Couldn't face Lissa, couldn't face Dimitri, not quite yet.

My feet carried me to the gym, where everything fell apart. Slipping on my gloves, I pranced over to a punching bag. All of this mornings emotions flowed into my punches. _BAM!_ Minor irritation in my knuckles through my gloves. _BAM! SMACK!_ Minor irritation blossoms into pain. _BAM! SMACK! HIT! _Pain bleeds into agony.

"Rose stop!" Hands pulled me away, a body flattened me to the floor.

"Get off me!" I screeched, anger flooding me.

"Rose! _Calm down._" The same voice ordered, dangerously low. Just like that, Mason held me for the second time as I fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Please Christian? *puppy dog face***

**Christian: *sighs* Fine. Taylor owns nothing it all belongs to the talented Richelle Mead, except Nikki, who is a made up character for this story.**

**(A/N: Just to clear up some confusion for people who asked me question in reviews. Dimitri and Lissa got together just for this story to make sense. Also, this is a Christain/Rose story. In this story, Rose saved Mason in Spokane. Thank you all for your support. Please R/R! Enjoy!)**

When the tears stopped moments later, Mason sat me down in a small chair. I winced as he carefully tugged off my gloves. What we found waiting for us was bloody knuckles.

"Jesus, dear, were you trying to break your hands?" He questioned, concern dripping in his voice. Shaking his head, he moved away from me.

Seconds later, he returned, first aid kit in hand. He gently bagan massaging anti-bitoic cream into my knuckles, and looked up into my eyes.

"Rose, we never talked about what happened in Spokane. I mean, Rose, you saved my like, risked yours. I will by you through everything. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. But if they had, I wouldn't have my Nikki. And what happened with Dimitri and Lissa, well that happened so someone better will come along." Mason's words were inspirational, true, and heartwarming. His Nikki. I smiled at the thought. Picture this. Gorgeous curly blonde haired, brown eyes, skinny, pale teenage Moroi princess, with muscular curly red-headed, blue-eyed dhampir novice, and you've got Princess Nicole Zenobe and her future guardian, Mason Ashford. That someone for me? I wasn't sure he existed, but I would tuck that away, deep into the folds of my mind. I couldn't tell Mason about my lack of faith in those last words. Mason, my best friend, and right now, the person trying to hold me together.

Later that day.

"Rose! Rose, wait up!" Eddie called from behind me. I came to a halt, long enough for him to match my pace.

"What is it, Edison?" I joked, using his fullname he hated.

"Mase and Nikki's one year anniversery is tomorrow. He wants you to help him pick out a present." Eddie explained. Eddie had always been Mason's and my good friend.

"Okay. Let me go get ready." I replied, moving away from him. I was more than happy to help, mostly for the fact I was just going to my room to sulk around before.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called out to me, walking over, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. I was very short tempered with this royal Moroi, the queen's nephew in fact. I met him at the ski resort, a few days before Christian and I set off to Spokane to find Mason, Eddie, and Mia.

"What is it, Adrian?" I demanded, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Where are you going?" There he goes, ignoring my question, and asking another.

"I could ask you the same." I stated, flatly.

"Ah, Rosie, always the joker." He said, laughing.

"I wasn't joking. Look, I have somewhe-" I was cut off by a new voice.

"She has plans with me." Mason stated, firmly, locking a hand around my arm.

"Maybe she's rather spend her time with me." Adrian retorted.

"Adrian, stop. Go to your room." I said, annoyed, waving a hand at him. He shot Mason one last glare.

"Whatever you say, m'lady." With that, he swept a bow, and turned on one foot before shuffling away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh come on, Adrain!**

**Adrian: Okay, okay, pretty girl. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki.**

**Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**The next day**

Although Nikki was a small girl, she still had a way of filling up a room and making you feel like the smaller one. Her eyes glittered as she watched Mason. Her eyes would be glittering even more if only she knew there was a ruby framed my a silver band encased inside a velvet box, hiding in his pocket.

I knew the difference between Mason's loving eyes and adoring eyes. Today both emotions lived in harmony inside those eyes as he regarded the small Moroi. Not even I could tame his hair, so there his fiery curls sat proudly and unkempt atop his head.

His smiling, freckled face danced in and out of my view, however Nikki watched his every move, intently and lovingly. I looked at all the people gathered inside Mason's room for his and Nikki's anniversery party. It was Eddie, Mia, Nikki, Mason, me, and even Christain. Lissa had told him about her and Dimitri yesterday. I invited him, and he had suprisingly shown up.

Nikki plopped down on the couch next to me. Than I heard her voice say, "I see you're checking out Christain." The words were whispered so only I could hear them.

"Not a chance." I shot back. She threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey I don't blame ya. He's hot, but I have Mason."

"Yeah, Christian is pretty hot." Woah, what the hell did I just say?

Nikki smiled at me, brightly. "So you do like him. Is that why you invited him?" She asked.

"No. I don't like him. He's hurting, just like I am. He needed to get away, too." I argued. Nikki again threw up her hands.

"Hey it's none of my buisness who you want in your bed." She joked, than left me before I could retaliate.

**A few hours later.**

The party people began disappearing one by one. Christian and I were last to leave. We both shared the same pain right now. We needed each other's comfort and acceptance. Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing against exposed skin, causing me to shiver. The warm of Christain's jacket was brought down over my shoulders, out of nowhere. I had worn this plain black jacket countless times before.

"Thanks." I mummbled.

"Of course. Anytime, Rose." He said, quietly. He caught hold of one of my hands. A second later, a warm feeling settled over my skin. Just like that, he dropped my hand. He had warmed me with his element: fire.

I wish that we could both be warmed like that on the inside, but our pain wasn't going anywhere. All we had to hold on to was each other.


	4. Chapter 4Christain's POV

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

Christain's P.O.V.

I watched Rose the whole time we walked. Our pain wasn't only similar it was the same. We shared so many emotions. Lissa and Dimitri had both been fake. I knew she wanted to scream and cry, but she was being strong. Being strong for everyone else. I felt for her, although I would never admit it. I guess love just wasn't meant for a kickass novice and a "strigoi wannabe." I noticed her hug my jacket closer to her.

She looked truly beautiful right now, moonlight washing over her features. She looked like an exoctic indian princess with skin the color of the inside of an almond, long, dark hair framing her face, and deep dark brown eyes that always held a dangerous glint.

Even with the beauty she posessed, I could tell she was hurting. She did so many things without even thinking. And I don't mean the reckless, impulsive way she had of doing things. No, now eating and sleeping even seemed like a mechanical chore for her. Maybe she was losing her mind, slowly, without anyone taking notice. Maybe that the way she wanted it to be. I vowed silently to myself right than, I would somehow take the pain away. I would help her see a brighter day.

Her voice suddenly tore through my thoughts. "Bye, Chris. See you tomorrow." She went to take off my jacket that was wrapped around her body. I shook my head.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." I left her standing there with a shocked expression on her beautiful face, caused by the words that had just passed my lips.

**(A/N: Sorry it was so short. The next will be longer.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

Rose's P.O.V.

Five months later.

I was laying in bed, staring up at the cieling, Ipod blaring. Believe by Skillet faded to nothing, than Cassie by Flyleaf began to leak through my headphones. It was a song about Cassie Bernall, a student at Columbine High School, who was killed in the massacre that occured there. She was yanked up from under a table, where she hid with her two friends. A man asked her if she believed in God. She answered yes. He shot, a single bullet, through her head.

The question asked in save her life or take it. The answer no to avoid death. The answer yes would make it. Make it.

Did I believe in God?

Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet, say yes to pull the trigger. Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet, and Cassie pulled the trigger.

I couldn't listen to it anymore. I turned it off and heard someone pounding on the door. I opened it to reveal a smiling Nikki. It had been five months. Five months since I stummbled upon Lissa and Dimitri. Five months since Mason gave Nikki a promise ring for their one year anniversery. Five months of growing close to Christain. And Nikki was four months pregnant. Nikki was so tiny before, which made her baby bump appear like a basket ball had been stuck under her shirt. Her smiling face told me she was excited.

"Yes?" I asked, kindly. She suddenly looked very shy. She looked down at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"Well, you know tomorrow starts Spring Break." She spoke, softly.

"Yes. And?" I questioned, politely.

"I was wondering if you, Christian, Eddie, and Mia would like to accompany Mason and myself to Mrytle Beach." She said, blushing.

"Of course, it sounds fun." I told her, grinning.

"Oh, really?" She exclaimed, throwing her thin arms around me.

"Okay, okay, Nikki, don't break me." I managed, chuckling. She released me, her smile even bigger than before. Her cheeks turned a shade redder.

"I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sharing a room with Christian." She sped out, in one huge breath.

"I... what?" I was at a loss for words.

"Well, Eddie really wanted to be in the same room as Mia. And obviously I wanna share a room with, Mase." She explained.

"I guess that's okay. I better pack." I told her. She turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"No need. I packed for you." She whispered, sheepishly and than disappeared. I walked over and jerked my closet door open. Sure enough there was a new black suitcase. I pulled it out and went through it. New shorts and tank tops were folded neatly inside. I found a note at the bottom that read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I bought you all this for being there for Mase and me when things got hard. You have grown to be like a sister to me. I love you._

_XOXO,_

_Nikki Zenobe(:_

I smiled. Sitting the note down, I spotted a bag. It was a silky black. I found silk underwear and bras inside. Underneath the lingerie were neon colored bikinis. Ah, that Nikki. So sweet, so caring. My sister.

** The Next Day.**

I woke up early, slipped into workout clothes and headed to the track. I began jogging, swiftly. I wasn't sure how long I ran, but all the sudden I heard a voice slice through the air and meet my ears.

"Nice form, Rose!" I smiled and waved at Christain before closing the distance between us.

"So are you excited about sharing a room with me for two weeks?" I asked, flashing him my best man-eating smile.

"Oh of course. As long as you promise not to kill me in my sleep." He joked.

Than, of course, Lissa and Dimitri, the very happy looking couple, walked out of the gym. Their smiles faded as they saw Christian and me standing there. Lissa looked at Christian's jacket that was tied around my waist.

"Rose! Christain!" Mason called out running toward us, Nikki trying (and failing) to keep up. Thank God for them. I wasn't ready for this confrontation, I could tell Christian wasn't either.

"Time to go!" Shouted Nikki. It was too late. Lissa and Dimitri had already reached us. Mason and Nikki reached us a second later.

"Princess Zenobe." Dimitri gretted her, nodding politely. I shot her a pleading look. She sighed. I knew she hated using her royal benefits. I guess she decided this was important enough.

"Guardian Belikov, Princess Dragomir, I am afraid you will have to leave. Mason and myself need to dicuss something private with Rosemarie and Lord Ozera." She sopke in an authorative voice, waving a dismissive hand. Lissa snorted.

"Who do you think you are? I have more authority than you. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me and Guardian Belikov." Lissa stated. Nikki jabbed a finger into Lissa's chest.

"Okay, _Princess_ you listen and you listen good. I _do not _want to see or hear of you bothering Rose and Christian again. They can live without your _petty bullshit._" I had never ever seen Nikki act like this before. She was _pissed. _Lissa brushed Nikki's finger away from her.

"Alright, Zenobe touch me again and you will regret it." Lissa hissed.

"Are you _threating _me? _Are you actually threating me_? You listen to me. I will personally _kill _you if you mess with us again." She all but shouted than ushered Christian and I away to the airplane getaway lane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

Nikki was urging Christian and I towards the plane. Lissa and Dimitri made the mistake of following. Lissa grabbed Nikki by the arm, jerking her backwards.

"Who the hell do you _think _you are?" Lissa shouted. Nikki peeled Lissa's hand away from her arm.

"Are you _looking _for trouble, because if you are you got tore my fiance's best friend's heart apart. I could never ever get close to Rose, because _you _were always on her mind._ It was always you!_" Nikki screeched. Clutching a fistful of Lissa's hair, she shoved her head _hard_ into the side of the plane. Lissa tried to punch Nikki, but Nikki grabbed her hand and bent until it popped, loudly. They had found out about another new element: Death. It was the exact opposite of Spirit, aside from compulsion. Death user's comuplsion was so strong, they could easily use it on anyone they pleased without issues. Nikki blew up like Lissa did, only her side affect was called "light." She again claimed Lissa's hair and forced Lissa to look into her eyes.

_"There are snakes and spiders all over you, Lissa. They are biting you, pumping posion into your veins. Hurry, Lissa, get them off you. Hurry up, times running out." _Nikki's voice was dangerously low. Lissa began tearing away at her own flesh, screaming. I whispered into Mason's ear.

"Make her _stop!" _I begged. He sighed, laying a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Let her go, love, she just isn't worth it. Let her go and let us leave." He pleaded. Nikki looked at Mason, than back at Lissa.

"Give me one reason I _should._" Nikki hissed.

"Think about the baby, _our baby._"

Nikki shook her head, but than slowly let go of the compulsion she was holding Lissa with. Lissa struggled to her feet and gripped onto Dimitri, crying. Mason placed a hand on Nikki's lower back, leading her away. I heard a low growl rip through a throat. I turned around, just in time to see Lissa jumping at Nikki's turned back.

_"No!"_ I screamed, a little too late. Nikki managed to catch herself with her shins and elbows, protecting her very round stomach. She brought her elbow up, to meet Lissa's right cheek.

_"I should kill you right now and do everyone hear a favor!" _Nikki hissed kicking Lissa off of her. I just couldn't manage to move, to rip the girl's away from each other.

_"Get off me!" _Lissa screeched.

**Lissa's P.O.V.**

_"Get off me!"_ I screeched. I was terrified of the pregnant Moror girl on top of me, even if I would never admit it.

"Stop struggling you're only making this harder on yourself." Nicole hissed through clenched teeth. I again tried to struggle. Her hands tangled through my hair. She picked it up and slammed it down. The whole world swam into black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

I was hoping for a dreamless sleep on the airplane, but of course, I got no luck. It was one of Adrian's spirit dreams. He had healed Lissa before we left. Yes, Lissa had some damage, but nothing Adrian couldn't take care of.

_"Hey, Little Dhampir!" He said, embracing me._

_"Hello, Adiran." I said, chuckling._

_"Want to tell me why Nikki nearly killed Lissa?" He questioned._

_"'Cause Lissa's a bitch." I said, shrugging._

_"Rose, she never meant to hurt you."_

_"But she did."_

_Adrian opened his mouth but he faded._

"Hey sleepy head." Christian said, smiling happily.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"In ten minutes." He answered smiling at me.

"Yay!" I exclaimed sleepily. Than I saw two Moroi girls sitting across from us.

"Who are you?" I asked the two. One looked up. Her hair was wavy and tied in a long braid. It was blood red, and her eyes, were a yellowish, greyish.

"My names Leanna Melbourne. This is my cousin, Melony." She said. The other looked up, smiling. Her eyes were the same color as Leanna's and her hair was straight and dark blonde.

"I'm Ros-"

I was cut off by Melony. "I know who you are. We go to the middle school grounds. They talk about you two late at night, around campfires. About how you killed all those Strigoi. You're Rosemarie Hathaway daughter of Janine Hathway and Ibrahim Mazur. And you're Christian Ozera, son of Lucas and Moira Ozera." The girl said matter of factly. Christian shot me a weird glance.

"How'd you know that?" He demanded.

"You two are legends." Leanna spoke up.

"I wouldn't say legends." Christain said.

"I would." Melony and Leanna said together.

"Where's Vasilisa?" Leanna questioned, curiosity filling those big eyes.

"I don't know and quite frankly I really don't care where Vasya is." I told her.

"What language did you just say her name in?" Leanna asked me. It was than I realized I had said her name in Russian. I visibly tensed.

"You shouldn't have asked her that, Leanna." Melony snapped, scowling at her cousin.

"Sorry." Leanna mumbled staring down at her shoes.

"Don't worry about it, Leanna." I told her, kindly. When she looked up at me her eyes had lit up in adoration. Than Nikki made her grand appearance.

"Time to get off the plane." She called in a sing-song voice. Melony's eyes got huge.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! You are _the Nicole Zenobe!_" She shrieked in pleasure.

"Yes, I am." Nikki responded raising her eyebrow.

"You not only helped people find out about the new element you _specialized_ in it!"

"That's right. And who are you?" Nikki asked.

"My name's Melony Melbourne. This is my cousin Leanna."

"Pretty names, but we really must be going. See you girls around." Nikki told the smiling girl and pulled Christian and myself up and ushered us off the plane.

**Thirty minutes later.(Christian's P.O.V.)**

"This room is so beautiful! I can see everything out here!" Rose called from the balcony. I walked outside with her. The sun was setting and the last traces of light shone over her features. I looked at her for several moments before her eyes met mine. I was swimming in those brown orbs. She began to lean in towards me. I met her half way and our lips were pressed together. It started off innocence, just needing the love. Than it turned into something more. Something romantic, something more than just innocence. Kissing her, out here, just the two of us, it was amazing, it was... Love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Thinking is dangerous. When you think too much, you have regrets. Right now, I found none, though. All I could thing about was being here, in this bed, wrapped in Christian's arms. For so long, it had been Dimitri's. But there was so much I felt right now. I wasn't sure _what _to feel. This day had turned into something amazing, something beautiful. It reminded me of Jill Mastrano's romance novels that she was constantly burried in. I had met her once, down at the middle school. Adrian often called her 'Jailbait.' She was a nice girl, so full of life. She was the kind of friend people would be happy to have. I was thankful for her being around. How she dealt with me? Hell if I know. All I know, is she was a sweet, caring girl, one I cared for very much.

I snuggled closer into Christain, breathing him in, pulling myself closer to him. His grip on me automatically tightened. I felt safe and secure right here, safe in his arms. I let my guard slip, and with my guard went my mental wall that shut me off from Lissa. Her emotions were strong and wild. Pain. Amusement. Love. Sadness. I reach deeper. Pain from Nikki's beating, amusement from a movie she was watching. Love, for me. Sadness from losing me. Her emotion's sucked me in, straight into her head. Adrian was with her, in his room, both kicked back on the couch, drinking Vodka. I could hear those thoughts pushing her to drink.

_If I can't forget Rose, I will drink until there is nothing to remember._ She thought, sadness flaring up, resulting in her taking another long gulp. I could feel the burn of it running down her throat.

I pulled out of her head, pulled away from her, and clicked my wall back into place. A small, sad sigh slipped from my lips. Loud enough, but not too loud, I didn't want to wake Christian. He looked so peaceful, his black hair everywhere, all over the place really. His face was in such a peaceful, blissful stage he seemed almost like a child. I watched him, until I fell asleep.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

Mason's hand rested on my stomach. He was sleeping, but he kept his hand on my stomach everytime he slept. Almost, as if he could protect the life growing inside me. How could we love something so much thats barely alive? I would be lost without him, and I'd never find myself, but no matter how much I loved him so, there were still things I couldn't dare to tell him, things about me, that he could never know. He could never know, my life before him, he could never know just how I came to be here. If he knew he would no longer love me. He would send me away, away from him, away from everyone he loves.

I was glad he didn't know what took place that one night. Glad he didn't know what I did. I didn't even want to know, I wanted to forget, needed to forget. I wanted to stay his Nikki. I wanted to stay his innocent babygirl for as long as I lived. I needed to stay his. And he needed to stay mine. And if they knew about that night. Well than I would just dare someone to try and take him away from me the "innocent" girl they all knew.

**(A/N: So there's a mysterious dark side to Nikki.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I wake up to find Mason has already left to tend to something. I stretch out, my hands finding their way under my pillow. I feel my hands brush against something. Pulling it out I read words that terrify me:

_Oh Nikki, my sweet Nikki. Did you think you really got rid of me? Think again, love. Be careful, because I am watching, always watching. Now there is still someone who knows your secret._

_-G_

I can feel myself begin to shake, and my eyes go wide. No. No one can know my secret.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

**An hour later.**

Nikki is laughing, but they are fake, I would be the one to know. She was hiding something from all of us, but what could Nikki need to hide? I can see her emotions in her eyes. Pain, regret, fear, these emotions are playing like a movie inside Nikki's eyes. How can no one else notice? Are they really so blind? Could what she's hiding be dangerous? Maybe a secret she doesn't want us to know about? What could Nikki have to hide?

Christain's warm hand wraps around mine, pulling me away from my thoughts, pulling the focus away from Nikki. He smiles down at me as I look up. As much as I wanted to pull Christain to the side and ask if he's noticed Nikki's unusual behavior today, I don't. I want to keep this secret to myself, I didn't need anyone to help me pull answers out of Nikki. I knew she would crack under the weight of my questions. But that would have to wait until later. Just waiting. Like always, waiting.

Christian pulls me closer to him. We are at the pool in our motel. Christian is wearing black swim trunks. I was wearing one of the bikinis Nikki had bought me. It was neon orange and gorgeous . Nikki was wearing a white bikini. Mia had on one I had bought her a long time ago, It was red, yellow, and green, Bob Marley colors. Eddie swimming trunks were yellow that faded into dark purple. Mason's swimming trunks were blue with orange and yellow triangles on them. Yes, we all went well together.

Christian pulled me into a tight hug. Nikki gave the first real smile I had seen from her all day.

"Are you two dating?" She question, happily.

"Yes." Christian and I answered together, smiling at each other.

"Yes! Score one for Nikki!" She exclaimed. We all laughed at her. Than, Mason picked me up, running and jumping into the ice cold water with me still in his arms. I stayed under the surface for a moment, staring up at the sky, the afternoon sun. The water was beginning to not feel as cold. I stayed right where I was, until my lungs screamed, but I just didn't care. I was happy, right here, right now.

The trance like stage I was in broke as soon as I heard splashes hit the water. I swam to the sruface, breathing in air so fast and hard, it hurt. Everyone around me came up sputtering water, and laughing like they were insane. Maybe we all were, in our own ways, just slowly coming undone. Yes, that was us. All of us.

**(A/N: Hmm, is Nikki's secret going to come unraveled?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

(**Nikki's P.O.V.)**

Standing by the pool, I thought back on the plane, the young girl, talking about my element. 'Your the first to specialize in that element.' I definately wasn't. _He _was. Ah, so sad that he was gone. I smirked at the thought. He was so _sickening. _It was a relief he was gone. I did everyone a favor. My mood was darkening, I wanted to punch something. I wanted to hurt someone. My mood brightened when Eddie picked me up and threw me into the pool. He jumped in after me. We were all laughing, except Rose.

Rose looked lost inside her own mind, her thoughts suffocating her. I wished I could see inside her head, read her mind. I wanted her to come join us, to have fun. I splashed water onto her. I was faster than she was at the moment, so when she turned around I jumped on her, taking us both underwater. By the end of this trip she _would _be _my _best friend, and than no one else can have her. And if _Lissa _was still on her mind, I would find a way to get Lissa out of the picture. She _was not _going to steal our Rose from us. Ever.

I came up from under the water than and took in the sight of a laughing Rose, and a smiling Christian, snuggled up to each other. I was proud, because I had helped to do were cute together, so much like each other. I love the two, like family. But they couldn't let anyone in, because of _her. _Because of _Lissa. _She was the problem. She always was.

Before I even had time to be upset, I saw Christian lean in and steal a kiss from Rose's lips. They were so adorable. I loved seeing them like that, so together, so happy. Christian picked her up and spun her around, reminding me of a romance movie. Ah, yes, they were adorable.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Christian and I cuddled happily on a beach towel. I was his and he was mine, the way it was meant to be. The sun was hanging low in the sky. If I died right here, I would die happy. I was about to drift into a pleasent slumber, when my whole world went to hell. I saw Nikki just out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to say hello, than saw she was yelling at a man, a man I didn't know. She was steaming, so _mad. _I wanted to walk over, I _needed _to know what was going on. Than, it changed, like a scene in an action movie.

Nikki's fist slammed into his nose, even from here I could hear the crack. The man took no time, before he was up off his feet, grabbing Nikki by the throat, lifting her up off her feet. The man, was Moroi no doubt about that, but he threw her. She soared through the air for several seconds before hitting a palm tree. She got up, and with insane speed, reached the man and knocked him off his feet. She sat on him, putting her knees on his elbows, knees pressed to his chest.

"Don't make me kill you _again._" She threatened, promise in her voice. What the _hell _was going on her? I turned back to Christian.

"Go inside, go to Mason's room, you just want to hang out."

"What? Why?" He questioned, confusion filling his eyes.

"Just do it and promise me, _promise me, _you and none of the other's wil come down here." I said. He was still confused, but he nodded and left without another word. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I was ictching to go help Nikki, but seeing it was Adrian, I answered.

"Make it quick, Adrian." I hissed.

"Rose, you have to get away from Nikki." He rushed, panicked

"What _are _you talking about?" I demanded.

"Rose, she's killed people, in a house fire, not bad people, innocent people, her own family." I couldn't believe it. But I could. Adrian wouldn't lie to me.. I snapped my phone shut, just in time to see Nikki grab handfuls of the man's hair, slamming his head into the concrete, over and over. When he was unconcious, she rose up, and turned to see me.

"Rose let me ex-"

"No. You have an hour to disappear. Stay away from me, Mason, everyone." I warned her. Her head sagged in defeat, and she began walking away. I kneeled down next to the man on the ground.

"Don't bother, he's dead." She whispered, and left me. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last we've seen of Nicole Zenobe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

It had been exactly a year. A year since Rose made me leave. A year since they all found out about what I did. And I had changed. Changed in a bad way or good way either way I loved it. See, I was Strigoi, but a new type of Strigoi. Death was my element, which made me very close, and very similar to a Strigoi already, but since my element was realted so closely to being part of the living dead, I got to keep my powers. I was so filled with joy. I also kept part of my soul, barely any, but enough. When I was among the humans, I could morph my eyes, into their original color. Many have come to look for me, to kill me, but hadn't succeded. I had let my hair grow out, so now it rested a few inches above my waist, and I had also died it black. And I also no longer went by Nicole or Nikki, as far as everyone knew, my name was Avery Valentine. So yes, I have changed, in many ways, and also had my baby. She was a beautiful girl, a dhampir, with red curls and brown eyes. When she was thirteen, I sent her off to the academy, which had only been a few months ago. I sent her, so I could morph into this incredible creature. Yet, I still missed the feel of Mason sleeping beside me. I wish I could run into his arms. But I hear he's found someone new. I hear Lissa has gained back Rose, _my _Rose. I hear she has also gained back Christain. Dimitri had wealsed his way back into Christan's and Rose's hearts along with Lissa.

My phone rang, and I smiled at who's name popped up on my screen. My only contact from the academy, who had followed everyone from my old life to the Royal Court, my daughter incuded.

"Ah, Natalie Dashkov, what news do you have for me?" I asked her in a friendly, but firm voice.

"Rose, she has found out about you turning, she has alerted the Guardians." Natalie rushed. I frowned.

"Thank you." I relpiled and snapped the phone shut. Rose was now the Head Guardian at Court, and Lissa was queen apparently, after Natasha Ozera killed Queen Tatiana Ivashkov.

"Tony!" I called out. He ran in. He was my main hunter here, and he always led the others in a hunt. Irritation flared up and I was a little more than upset with my next words.

"I need you to hunt down Rosemarie Hathaway, and I _do not _kill her, bring her here to me or there will be consequences." I said and waved a dismissive hand. He nodded and left the room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

I laughed at Dimitri. He could be so childish sometimes, but it didn't irritate me like it used to. Since, coming here to the Court we had trained together in the mornings. Although I hated to admit it, I loved resuming this routine. It was something.. Familiar. I guess that's why I loved it so. My thoughts flew to Nikki. I couldn't even imagine her with red eyes, glowing with hatred, and no other emotions.

**(Adrian's P.O.V.)**

I watched Rose and Dimitri. They swore up and down, they no longer loved each other, they were through, but they weren't, not even close. They could lie all they wanted, but I knew something they hadn't yet gotten through their heads: Aura's never lie.

**(A/N: Wow isn't Nikki turning out to be something else, something completely different. And what in the world is going on between Rose and Dimitri?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(A/N: Okay so this is going to be a little bit of everyone's P.O.V. Review of send me a PM and tell if you liked getting a look in everyone's thoughts and I might do it with the next few chapters too. Also I will try to update at as much as possible, because I will not be able to use a computer for the next couple of days. Enjoy!)**

**(Adrian's P.O.V.)**

When I first found out just how in love Belikov and Rose still were with each other, I though it would be a problem. Than I began noticing Christian and Lissa. They were far from over each other, too. Like I've said before, aura's never lie. So why can't they admit it? Maybe I will bring it up soon, maybe at that big dinner Lissa is having Sunday after finishing with her queenly duties. Yes, than will be perfect.

**(Christian's P.O.V.)**

Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of Adrian studying Lissa and me, closely. I wonder if he saw all the emotions that were bubbling in my (our?) heads. I felt so much. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted to be numb, I wanted to be like after Spokane. Everyone left with scars. Me? I left with a numb feeling, that right now, I wish would swallow me. I was tired of feeling.

**(Eddie's P.O.V.)**

I watch Rose now, taking control of everything, calling everyone's attention. This is why she was Head Guardian, and she deserved to be. I listened to her opinion on the new matter's at hand. She had a way of voicing a fair statement, while still sounding unbiased. I wanted to listen, I tried my best, but all I could think of was Mia, and I wanted to run home and be with her, stealing kisses, as if someone were watching, but I would have to wait, just a little longer.

**(Mason's P.O.V)**

I loved how Stella automatically took over the mother role in my daughter's (and Nikki's daughter) life. Her name was Melony Rose. She had my unruly red curls flowing down her back and her mother's brown eyes, yet Stella could still look at her, and hold love in her eyes. Melony was only thirteen, just starting to form her own thoughts, and voice her own opinion. I sat, watching the two love's of my life. To one, I was a father, and the other would soon be my wife.

**(Dimitri's P.O.V.)**

How could it be I still hold love for this girl? Oh, I do, and it is knocking me over like a tidal wave that pulls me out to sea. I watched her, laughing at something I had said, like always. She was so wild and young, just barely beginning to get a taste of what freedom's really like, and I was here to watch it, to watch her grow, to watch her mature. Sometimes, when I look at her I think: _How can they not see it too? _

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Love. It is a simple word, yet it is so wildly misunderstood. Who knew it could be so misinterpreted? Than, when you find the love swelling in another person's eyes when they look at you it gets really difficult. You have to decide what kind of love it is that they feel for you. Yes, love is complicated, and it seems it keeps getting more and more difficult. Sometimes, I wonder just when I will find _that _somebody, I must just wait and see.

**(Lissa's P.O.V.)**

I remember being a little girl, walking through the halls of the Royal Court, seeing pictures lined along this one wall. The women in them were beautiful, breathtaking even. I remember, I used to looked at the jewl encrested chair they sat on, and the funny ortament on their head's. And they always wore a michevious, amused grin on their face. Now that I was queen, I knew the chairs were thrones, the head ortaments, crowns. And now that I am queen, I understand there need for the smile.

**(Mia's P.O.V.)**

I sat on the bed I shared with Eddie, waiting for the longest five mintues of my life to be over with. It took so long, waiting for the pregnancy test results. Could I be a good mom if it was positive? Would I be upset if it was negative? I was scared, terrified, suffocating in my thoughts. I heard the timer ding, signaling the end of the wait. I walked into the bathroom and looking. And the results were...

**(Stella's P.O.V.) **

I lay next to Mason in bed. I was curled up to him, in his arms. He began breathing heavier, and I heard him murmur something a lot like "Nikki." I pulled out of his arms, and scooted as far away as possible. He was never going to get over her. Maybe this stupid engagement ring on my finger, was meaningless. But I couldn't leave. Not him and most certaintly, not Melony. His, scratch that, _our _daughter.

**(Melony's P.O.V.)**

I wasn't sure where my real mother was, or why she didn't want me anymore. But I had a good life. Stella was trying her best, and Mason, well, was my dad. The dad I heard stories about, the dad who's hair I had inherited. The dad that was taking care of me. His best friend was Head Guardian here at the Royal Court and she was the person who inspired my middle name. I loved being named after pretty girls, only problem was, she was so much prettier than me.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I closed my eyes and layed back onto my bed. It was soft, like a cloud. I remember when I still had a soul, a _whole _soul, I loved clouds, at least clouds that meant rain. I loved the rain, it was so pure, it washed away the ugly in the world. But sometimes, it was sad, because, I also realize: Sometimes rain washes the dreams away. But that's why their called dreams, because they never come true, no, they wash away and fade into a series of blurs, like they never even occured.

**(So what did you think of this one? Did you like the different P.O.V.'s?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(A/N: Am I losing my spark?)**

**(Adrian's P.O.V.)**

A warm glorious feeling came over me, the spirit's aftermath is what I like to call it. It was beautiful, it gave me warmth. When it went away, it brought heartache. Heartache was sometimes a bittersweet pleasure. It meant you could actually _feel _something. What are we if we can't feel? Who are we if we can't hurt? Yet, sometimes heartache is bitter, without the sweet. It just depends on how you look at it.

**(Christian's P.O.V.)**

Sometimes, when I sit in a room alone, I can remember my parents. I can find small glimpses of them inside my memories, than at other times, all I see is red eyes, and sharp fangs, coming at me, coming to get me. It scares me. But I never tell anybody, never open my big mouth. I simply sit and wait, waiting to get my revenge. Revenge is sweet.

**(Eddie's P.O.V.)**

When I looked at Mia, I saw everything that has meaning to me. Because she was my everything. She had been for almost three years now. That was one thing that was never changing. She is my world, my everything. She reminds me of who I really am. When it's dark and she is laying next to me, I find peice, inner satisfaction. Damn this girl, was love.

**(Mason's P.O.V)**

I thought about Nikki often lately. I loved Stella, but I would always love Nikki. She was my love, I loved her more than Rose. Rose found out Nikki had turned Strigoi, willingly, at that. She was a new Nikki, a Nikki with no soul, no heart, no emotions. She wasn't my Nikki anymore, but sometimes, late at night, when I am putting our daughter to bed, I can still see my Nikki.

**(Dimitri's P.O.V.)**

I can hear the giggles in the next room. It was more than likely Lissa, laughing at Rose and Christain. I was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, trying to get my thoughts straightened out. How could I, though? How can you love someone so much that you can hardly breathe without them? Sighing, I pushed myself away from the counter, and walked into the living room, guardian mask in place.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Hate. It's such a simple word, yet held such strong emotion. It can be spoken, it can be written, either way it stings, it cuts like a blade. And there is nothing you can do about it. In a city of fools, I was careful and cool, but they tore me apart like a hurricane. A handful of moments I wish I could change, and a tongue like a nightmare, that cuts like a blade. That's what hate feels like.

**(Lissa's P.O.V.)**

Being queen sometimes has its perks, but it really sucked at other times. It was never my choice, I never would've thought I'd be queen. After we found out Jill was my sister, though, I was queen. I made decisions for Morio and Dhampire. It was the farthest thing from easy. I used to say Tatiana had the perfect life, but now being queen has taught me something: Queen's never had anything that was perfect.

**(Mia's P.O.V.)**

_Positive. _The word echoed inside my head as I thought of the pregnancy test, that claimed in nine months, I would be a mother. I was terrified and thrilled at the same time. It was scary, I wanted to be a good mom, but didn't know if I could. I wanted to be my daughter's best friend, but I didn't know if she would trust me. The scariest part was telling Eddie that I was pregnant.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I'm not sure what happened, but lately, I am happy the hard way. The saddest thing that I had on my mind right now, was possibly having to kill Rose. She was getting in the way, of everything. The guardians were all after me, wanting to kill me. They wanted to drive a stake into my black, cold heart. They wouldn't do it, though. They couldn't. I was faster, stronger, and also, I felt no regret after a kill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I looked down at Rose's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. Almost the Rose I knew, but still a few pieces missing. She had run away from court, after Adrian announced her and Dimitri were in love, and Christian and Lissa were in love, too. Thats when Tony found her. She had cried herself to sleep in her car, and Tony brought her here, to where I stayed with all these living dead people, those of whom I were used to. She stirred, slightly and I sat and waited for her to wake up.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"Rose, time to get up, wake up Rose darling." It was definately Nikki's voice urging me to wake up. I smiled, thinking we were back in Mrytle Beach, and everything had been a dream. Yet, when I turned to look at her, I saw a red eyed Nikki. The walking dead Nikki. I gasped and backed away from her as fast as possible. She sighed.

"Now, Rose. I will give you a choice. You can stay here with us, and we will not harm you and give you everything you need. Or you can keep fighting and struggling and I will kill you or turn you. You have a day to think about. Choose wisely Rose." She turned to leave.

"Why, Nikki?"

"My name's Avery now, and you have told them about me turning, therefore, I must keep you here with me." And than she left me, just like that, alone to wither in my thoughts. What could I really think? This was not the Nikki I knew. I suddenly craved to be back at Court, with everyone. I wonder how they were, wonder if they were worried.

**The Next Day.**

"So Rose what is your decision?" Avery(Nikki) questioned, staring at me.

"I will stay here with you, and not fight it. Only if you leave evryone alone. If you so much as touch them, I will fucking kill you." I answered, I felt defeated. She smiled, flashing her fangs.

"Good, good. It will be just like old times. We'll be best friends again, Rose." She told me, a huge grin spread on that merciless, pale face, one that I could never love again, not like I used to.

Avery (Nikki) reminded me a lot of Lissa, so sweet, but could blow up at any second, but she couldn't fill the emptiness inside, she could never even come close. Because, no matter how much she was like Lissa, she was not an exact replica of my best friend. It was odd, the fact that she could still remind me of the girl I used to know, when she was so far from her old self. She had willingly turned into this creature, this walking dead girl, with no soul, just an empty hollow shell of who she used to be.

**(Lissa's P.O.V.)**

I sighed and sat beside Adrian. My eyes were swollen and red from crying nonstop. I was so worried, what could've happened to Rose? Was she hurt? I was sitting here on my couch, in hope she would breeze and tell me everything would be okay, that she would never leave, not when I needed her. I had so many memories of her, the last one, ending rather badly. Dinner at my house, Adrian opening his fat mouth. During the silence, she jumped up and ran. She was out of the room before the chair hit the floor with a loud _smack! _I didn't know where she was. It was time's like this, I needed the bond to be two way. But it wasn't. Now I would just have to sit and wait, wait for her to return. I just didn't know when that would be.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Avery (Nikki) escorted me out of the small boxlike dungeon. Among us, I found at least fifteen other Strigoi. Avery's favorite appeared to be the boy who alledgly brought me here, Tony. My favorite was a recently turned Strigoi, she was a young Moroi before, only the age of 13. She refused to go hunting, she just fed from a feader without killing. She always said, 'I don't want to hurt the mortals.' and she never did. I felt bad for her. Her sweet, innocent eyes, that had once been a pale green, she told me, were now hard and sad, with only the color of red to fill them. That's when i realized just what how monsterous these people really were.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

(Rose's P.O.V.)

It had been two months, nothing more, nothing less, exactly two months since I told Avery I would stay here. The other's weren't to terrible, after they got over the want to rip my throat out, they treated me like I was well, their family. They even let me go out sometimes, but only if one of them were with me. Tonight was different. We all piled into the van they had , with tented windows. They told me they had a suprise for me. I layed my head down into Tony's lap, and drifted right into one of Adrian's spirit dreams, the first in two months.

I literally jumpe don Adrian, hugging him as hard as my arms would allow.

"Oh Little Dhampir you're okay! Where are you?" Hos voice held both joy and worry. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I left on my own Adrian. And don't come looking for me, because I don't want to be found." And it was true, I did leave on my own. And I didn't want to be found because that would put people in danger. He sighed, sadly.

"Okay, Little Dhampir. You're waking up, but please, return home soon."

I awoke to Tony shaking me. We were parked, on the side of the rode.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes from court." Avery answered.

"What? Really?" I questioned, doubtfully.

"Yes. But you can't go inside the court, but we will allow you to get close enough to see inside the gate." She answered. I smiled and hopped out, turning to walk when I noticed, no one was following after me. I look at Avery, puzzled.

"We decided to left you walk alone, but we will keep and eye on you."

Smiling, I began walking. This street is filled with memories, both perfect, and pained. Big tears began oozing out of my eyes. I missed my place at court. I can remember Christian and Dimitri always teasing me, calling me the queen's guardian pain. A cold breeze smacked me in the face. I felt a rain drop hit my head, than it was like all the angels in heaven were crying, and the sky opened up, letting rain cover me. Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain, and no matter where I go its always pouring the same. Sadness always cuts like a knife. I think of all the emotions I feel right now.

Hurt, the pain never really goes away, it pierces my sould like the thickest shard of glass, stabbing, ripping, , the angel I feel is deep, like a wound with salt, it burns. It makes me want to ,I feel self pity,I feed off of ,I hate the light, it lets me see everything,the dark, it hides it from me,myself most of inside,my brain is fried,I am nothing more but a speck of dust on the world.

Dark? Maybe. Morbid? A little bit. Ready to jump off a building? Definately. I don't see why I'm upset, I let my self feel this way. What I don't understand is why. I'm the one who left, who let my guard down.

It's a lot easier to say I don't love the people in my old life anymore, than to explain the reasons I still do. Sometimes, when I look through Lissa's eyes, I hate them. I hate them, because their lives are so perfect without me. And it hurts me, only because nothing hurts more than realizing that they meant everything, and I meant nothing to them. Maybe thats why I like to live among the living dead, they make me feel important.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead except Nikki. ****Please R/R! Enjoy!**

**(Rose's P.O.V)**

I walked a little further into the rain, than I saw the gate to the court. I gazed in through the gates, and someone caught my eye. The guardian I saw guarding the gate was Mason. Pain filled my heart, and I longed to be by him, fighting and dying for the Moroi. Stella walked up behind him. It amazed me how neat and put together she looked even though she was standing there with wet hair, worried eyes, ripped up jeans, and a jacket pulled close to her body.

"Mason, you've been out here all night and day. Will you please come inside and get some rest?" She pleaded.

"I can't, not when I know she could walk up to that gate at any moment." He answered sternly. Stella let out a sigh.

"I know you miss her Mase, I do, too. But standing here, exhausting your self and over analyzing a situation that can't be helped, is not helping bring her back." She snapped.

I longed to be there by their sides, clinging to them, to my family. They were so close, and the Strigoi I was recently being held captive by were such a long distance away. I began sprinting towards the gate, desperately trying to get there, pushing my legs harder and faster.

"No!" I heard a voice shreak. Avery(Nikki) was close behind me. I heard a loud thud, and turned my head to see Tony pressing his body down against Avery's, both getting soaked from the rain. I turned to leave, but not before I heard him say,

"No, Avery. It's time to let her go."

I held a new respect for this Strigoi, I knew he had a soft spot, but I thought it was only for Avery. Apparently it was for me, too. I slammed into the gate, causing Mason and Stella to turn their attention away from the fight they were having, to me. They both stared trying to take it in. Mason leaned over to Stella.

"You see her too right?" Mason whispered.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"Open the gate." I demanded, voice panicked. Mason put in a combination of numbers in a dial pad and than I crossed over the threshold, finally on home turf once again. Mason pulled me into his chest, squeezing me tight, almost as if he feared letting me go, meant me disappearing.

"Rose, I thought I lost you. I waited day and night for you to come back, I knew you would. I just knew it! I'm so happy to have you back home." He said in a rush, and tears spilled down his face. I wiped them away.

"Don't cry, because it's sad, smile because it's happening." I whispered to him, momentarily forgetting Stella was there. He caught my hand with his and gave it a small squeeze. I had missed him so much, and here he was, my best friend, pulling me out of my numb stage, into a stage where I could feel again.

"Okay, I will go make everyone aware of your presence." With that, Mason hurried off. Stella watched him than turned to me. She launched herself me, wrapping her arms around me. I stumbled backwards, but regained my balane, wrapping my arms aorund her. When she released me, she held me at arm's length.

"Did they hurt you? Are you ok? Can I can get you anything?" She asked in one breath.

"Stella, one question at a time." I told her, chuckling and crying at the same time. She hugged me again, whispering comforting words into my ear. The rain was beginning to lighten up, but I could still feel it beating onto my skin. What a perfect ending giving into a rainy day.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I sighed, sadly, feeling like crying. I had killed Tony. As soon as he let me up, I snapped his neck in two. I can still remember his eyes staring up at me, as if asking 'why?' I had lost the most important person to me, aside from Mason, and I had lost him too. Rose had left me, even after she promised not to. On the ground, I caught a glimpse of Mason, standing there with a girl I didn't know, looking very much like they were fighting. That is, until Rose had slammed into the gate, calling their attention. I resented her in that moment, because I realized: she could have everything that I desired.


	17. Author's Note

**Okay so I feel you guys have lost interest in my story, so I might stop writing it. If you guys would like me to continue, please let me know, and I will. I will try my best to make it more interesting. If you would like me to put any certain things in this story, please let me know and I will make it happen.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki now known as Avery and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

The first person to the gate was Abe. I have never seen him run so fast, but he made it to me, and although he was Moroi he swept me up and hugged me as hard as his thin arms would allow.

"Daddy." I whispered, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Oh, Kiz. They will pay, I will make sure of it." He whispered back, finally setting me back onto my feet. I didn't want the hug to stop, I still wanted to play daddy's little princess, so I tugged him back to me.

**(Janine's P.O.V.)**

I sat in my guest room at the Royal Court, staring unseeingly at the TV. I spent every vacation I had here, well I did since Rose I had went missing. I was just beginning to open my mind and let memories of my precious daughter take over when there was a knock on the door. I expected it to be one of Vasilisa's guardians or Christian Ozera telling me Vasilisa wanted to speak with me, like usual. However, when I opened the door Adrian Ivashkov stood there. His usual sloppy styled hair, looked unitentionally messy and his green eyes held a sliver of hope and joy.

"What may I do for you Prince Ivaskov?" I asked politely.

Usually he would tell me to knock off the formalities, instead he rushed out three words, "Come with me."

I had to jog to keep up with hurried pace. That's when I noticed we were nearing the front gate.

"What are we-" I stopped short when I took in the sight before me. Abe was standing there cradling Rose in his arms as if she was still a tiny baby. Rose was full on sobbing. For the first time ever, I saw Abe with wet trails on his face, and fresh tears streamind down, dripping off his chin. He was murmuring comforting words to her in Russian. It was a truly touching father daughter moment, that got cut short when Rose's eyes drifted to my face. So many emotions ran wild inside me, but nonetheless she rushed to me. I gribbed onto her like she was my lifeline. I began crying. My daughter was shaking in my arms.

"Mommy." She chocked out.

"You are my beautiful angel and I love you." I murmured in her ear. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and released her.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

As my mom released me, I took in the sight of Adrian. I leaped into his awaiting arms, nearly knocking us both over. He brushed his lips against mine I wouldn't lie, I would give Adrian a chance if he ever asked. In fact, Dimitri had gotten with Tasha, as much as that broke my heart, it was quite sweet, and Christian and Lissa were once again attached to each other as if nothing had ever happened. Avery had let me know those facts. Adrian held me in his arms, tightly. I knew he had feelings for me, and that he probably always would.

"Oh, Rose, I thought I lost you, but now I've got you." He murmured, brushing his lips against mine once more.

Mason returned with Eddie, Mia, Melony, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Tasha. The first to rush forward and take me in their arms was Lissa. Than everyone joined in. It was a giant group hug. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was back home.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki now known as Avery and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I sit in my room and replay another memory of a fight I had with Mason.

**(flashback)**

My footsteps echoed on the sidewalk as I ran. It was quiet except for a few late nighters, having a party in the woods, because they were "badass" and the distant sound of crickets chirping. The late night fog was swarming around my ankles and around my face, making it hard for me to see where I was going. But that didn't matter. My life wasn't as important to me as his was. I wish I could take back all the horrible things I said to him. All the horrible things he said to me. But I was too mad to think about what I was saying. I didn't mean to upset him or make him angry. It was just the heat of the moment that made me explode with anger. I started getting worried when he wouldn't pick up his phone. Or answer any of my texts. The last words he said before he left kept repeating through my mind,

"You wouldn't even care if I was gone! I'm nothing to you!"

I had to prove him wrong. Make him believe the truth: That I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. I loved him more than I'd ever loved anyone before.

Footsteps pounding behind me brought me back to reality. Back to running to his dorm well after curfew to save him. Back to everything that was happening. I stopped running and listened. The footsteps didn't even stop when mine did. Turning around I gasped. No one was there. The wind slowly started picking up and rain started falling softly. I waited for a while and when no one and nothing moved, I realized it was my heart pounding in my chest. I started running again, almost at his soon as I got to his dorm, I snuck past the dorm moniter and I banged on the door, regardless of sleeping people.

"Mason!" I called. "Mase open up! It's Nikki! Please just open the door!"

I stopped banging and tried the door handle. I sighed as I found out it was locked. What was I going to do? I heard footsteps making their way over and stopping at the door. It slowly opened and Mason stood there, his red hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his face pale. I flinched at the sight of him. I had never seen him like this. But I didn't look any better. My shoulder length blonde curls wet and greasy from the rain, my face all sweaty from running and my clothes drenched. I probably looked worse then he did.

"What do you want?" Mason muttered, looking down at the dirty ground to avoid looking at my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you Mason! It was just because I'd had enough of us fighting. I still want to be with you! Please don't do this to us.." Mason sighed and opened the door further, moving out of the way so I could move inside.

"I've never seen you like this..." I whispered. "Have you been doing drugs?"

I stared up at his ocean blue eyes, tears slowly falling down my face. Mason walked up to me slowly, wiping away my tears with the pad of his thumb. I hated crying in front of him but seeing him like this -because of me- I couldn't help it.

"We have one last chance, let's make it right." He whispered.

**(End of flashback)**

I sigh, tears falling and make my way to the living room.

There was nobody here; just me, the door, and the awaiting sunlight. I took one last glance at my home, and the life I posessed before I took the final step towards happiness… but something stopped me. I realised that even in death, Mason wouldn't change. So why jump? Why should I die for him, if he wouldn't even notice or maybe he would never even know? I began to think over this again; something I was well known for.I suppose this is why he hated me, well one of the reasons then I remembered the amount of times I'd felt pain because of him, the amount of times I'd wished I was dead and I remembered how everyday I'd gone over this moment in my head.

I had to see this through.

I took one last breath of air, and stepped forward, out the door and into the arms hung freely beside me, burning, as I lost control of my body.I loved that feeling of being free and knowing that in a minute, I'd feel nothing at all. For a few minutes it was bliss, but then I gasped at the pain, and felt the burn even more.I struggled to get myself back inside, to the house, to my bedroom, because after all the pain that I'd felt in my life, my body couldn't handle this.I could feel my heartbeat slowing down; a process which only prevented me from reaching the dark insides of my house. I was still burning alive when my eyes flickered shut. My body crummpled, soon I would be nothing, but ashes.

**(A/N: Poor Nikki! But who says things that die stay dead?)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki now known as Avery and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I knew I should be dead, but all I could do was relive a violent past. My whole world was torn away from me. I will never forget it. _Why aren't you dead? _A voice screamed in the back of my head. I told it to shut up. This memory was telling me I had more meaning, I still had something to do in my life.

**(Flashback)**

Lexi Summers was seen as an average girl. She was very pretty, but just as self conscious as every other teenager around. She was 5' 4", the average height for a girl of seventeen. She was quite thin, but not anorexic-looking. Her hair was dark, with a heavy black fringe hiding the one feature that really made Lexi stand out; her eyes.

Lexi had beautiful blue eyes. They were unlike any I've ever seen before. As a child, her eyes sparkled like the sun glistening across the gentle waves of the sea on a summer's day. But last year something changed. At first I thought that her recent change of hair colour was to blame, but I was wrong. The sparkle in her eyes had faded, and that beautiful Mediterranean blue turned to a much darker shade... They now reminded me of the sky just before a storm breaks. Something about them made me uneasy, but nobody else seemed to even notice. She seemed fine, so I let it go.

Lexi and I had been friends for as long as I can remember. She lived right next door to me. During the school year we couldn't hang out much, but we could talk to eachother out our bedroom windows at night. Lexi was one of those people who stood by you no matter what, and I trusted her with my life. She had a smile on her face every day without fail. It was that same cheeky grin that cheered me up any time I felt low. Honestly, I think she was an angel.

In the months building up to my parents' split, Lexi was the one who came to the rescue. She'd sneak out of her house, take the ladder from my back yard and climb up through my bedroom window any time she thought I needed her. I don't know how, but she always knew exactly when to come over. She used to lie down beside me, cuddle me tight and sing my favourite song in my ear over and over until I fell asleep. No matter how long it took, Lexi stayed and sang. The sound of her softly singing _Boats and Birds _not only blacked out my parents' arguing, but also the rest of the world. I fell asleep feeling safe from harm.

I looked up to Lexi, she was the big sister I never had. When I was twelve, she was fourteen and hitting puberty. She was slightly late, but when the changes finally did arrive they happened fast. Her interest in ponies changed to boys. She also started wearing bras which, at twelve years of age, totally amazed me. She was gorgeous, and every boy around had a crush on her. Despite all this attention, she never forgot about me. I was in awe of her, to me she was the coolest girl alive. She taught me all about dating and kissing, and told me stories about all her nights out with friends. She gave me so much advice, but always said it in a light-hearted manner. That was not the case, however, the weekend she turned seventeen.

Being only fifteen at the time, I couldn't go to the same clubs as Lexi. I didn't really mind that much though, she'd promised to stay at mine the following night. I couldn't wait to hear all the gossip. On Saturday night she climbed through my window as usual, but something wasn't right. She grinned at me and said "Hey, little bird." as she always did before sitting herself down at the foot of my single bed. Being under 5 feet tall, I had always fallen victim to small jokes, and I hated them with a passion, but I didn't mind when Lexi called me that. In fact, I loved it. That night we talked for hours until I could barely keep my eyes open. Seeing this, Lexi clambered in beside me and held me tightly in her arms. Just as I closed my eyes, she whispered, "You are so beautiful, little bird. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. No matter what happens, hold your head up high and never let anyone take advantage of you." and then went silent for a moment, as if lost in thought. I fell asleep to the sound of her singing about stars...

The following few weeks brought a huge change in Lexi. Not only did she swap her band t-shirts for over-sized hoodies, but she also became far more alert and aware of her surroundings, verging on paranoia. These differences bothered me, but she retained her wonderful smile so I thought she must have been alright. Little did I know that behind it all lay a girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders, desperately trying to find air to breathe.

Lexi's mother worked as a nurse in the local hospital. Her long hours rushing around the A&E department meant that Lexi was home alone most of the time, which made it easy for her to come and go any time she pleased. Most of the time her mother was at home was spent sleeping, so Lexi could sneak out without her even realising her daughter was gone. From about mid-September onwards, Lexi's visits became a nightly occurance. It was almost as if she couldn't bear to be alone, but I never questionned it. Why would I? I loved Lexi, and I slept so soundly with her by my side. Each night I drifted off to the same song, but her voice sounded more vulnerable each time she sang it. It became shaky, far more emotional and at times it reduced to nothing more than a whisper. She claimed it was because she was catching a cold, but I knew better. I just didn't want to ask about the tears soaking into my pillow. I needed to believe she was the same fearless girl that protected me from the troubles of the worlds. I regret not asking her every night as I fall asleep alone.

Saturday the 31st of October - a Halloween night that I will never forget. Lexi had gone to a house party with some friends, so I hadn't expected to see her that night. However, just as I was falling asleep at around three in the morning, I heard a knock on my window. Immediately I ran over and opened it, and was greeted by that same familiar smile. It was dark, but I could still see bruising on her neck and shoulders as I pulled her inside. I was also pretty sure that her lip was bleeding, but she assured me it was only a lipstick smudge. Her breath smelled strongly of vodka, and I had to support her as she stumbled across the room to my bed. She fell onto the mattress, and wrapped her arms around me when I crawled in after her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she could tell it made me uneasy. "It's okay, little bird," she whispered, "it's just the alcohol..." but I wasn't convinced.

Lexi must have sung for hours that night, her voice hoarse and throat sore from crying. It was at its worst that night, I could feel her tears on the back of my neck as they spread across my pillowcase. Once she finally stopped shaking, she paused and whispered, "I love you, Nikki."before returning to singing once more. I was really taken aback by this. Lexi never called my by my actual name. There was something very wrong, I knew it. I tried to stay awake so that she'd stay, but as usual my willpower was no match for her sweet lullaby...

_"If you be my star, I'll be your sky_  
><em>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<em>  
><em>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<em>  
><em>I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine..."<em>

Looking back now, I'd give anything to have been able to stay awake even just five minutes longer.

The next morning I woke to find that Lexi's tears had dried up, and she was gone. It was almost as if the night before had been nothing but a dream. I lay there a while, something was bothering me but I didn't know what. Then I saw it - a gleam of silver on my bed post - Lexi's favourite necklace. I sat there a while, completely fixated on the tiny star shaped pendant. Suddenly my stomach lurched, a voice inside me screamed and panic ensued. I ran to the window and called across to her, but my cries were in vain.

Tears stung my eyes as I rushed outside and grabbed the ladder to climb up to her window, just as she had done for me a thousand times. She'd always rescued me when I needed her. I'd climb forever if it meant I could go back and save her. I'd rather having to do that than to have witnessed the scene that is permanently scarred in my memory, the sight that will haunt me as long as I live.

I tried to scream, but my body was too overwhelmed to make a she was, her naked corpse lying motionless on the floor. It was at that moment that I realised just how much Lexi had sheltered me from. Her perfect porcelain skin was desecrated by vicious gashes, her crimson blood like holly berries walked into a fresh bed of snow. The bruises I had seen the previous night were so much worse in daylight, and far more numerous. They were everywhere; her hips, thighs and breasts all bearing the same black and blue marks...

A sudden throbbing in my hand made me realise that I had been attempting to smash the glass separating me from Lexi. With blood pouring down my knuckles as steadily as the tears down my face, I punched at that window pane desperately trying to reach her, ignoring the shards of glass embedded in my fist. This was Lexi, she couldn't be gone...

I fell through the window when I finally broke it, finding myself face down in a pool of her blood. I stretched my hand towards her, longing for my only source of comfort to save me once more. But instead my whole body froze, as if death itself was spreading into my very soul as I clasped her cold, lifeless hand. Still I held onto her for all I was worth, praying that somehow this fallen angel would return to me and that I could wake up to the sound of her sweetly singing. I screamed at her, begging her to squeeze my hand and make it all okay again, just like she had always done. This time was different. Lexi was gone, and I was alone. It took everything in me to let her go.

After carefully placing down her delicate hand, I edged closer to her body and traced her cuts with my fingertips. They weren't only slashes; some formed words. I felt sick to my core as I read words like _unlovable_,_ disgusting_ and_ fat_ written all over her. I couldn't comprehend how a girl so beautiful and amazing as Lexi could even think such awful things about herself, let alone carve them into her legs... I whimpered softly as I studied her wounds, still unaware of the cause of all this damage. I kissed every last injury on her body, willing them to disappear at my touch. But the wounds remained, and so did the horrific reality. It was then that I spotted the letters.

Her neat, blue bed-side locker looked so out of place amongst this tragedy. Not a single droplet of blood had stained it, it was left untouched. Two envelopes lay side by side on top of her latest issue of _Kerrang!_ magazine. My eyes welled up with tears once more as I read _Little Bird _written across the front of one of the envelopes in her pretty, rounded handwriting. I picked it up, hands shaking, and slowly tore the seal, terrified of learning the awful truth...

_"To my little bird,_

_I am so sorry, really I am. If you hate me I completely understand, but I hope that someday you can forgive me._

_You are so beautiful. The best thing about my life was having you in it. You made me a better person, and singing to you each night made me feel safe too. Without you I wouldn't have lasted as long as I have, but now it is time for me to go._

_I kept a huge secret from you, and it has been eating me alive. You noticed on several occasions, and I apologize for lying to you. The truth is that I got raped. It happened on the night of my seventeenth birthday. There's been a man harassing me any time I went out. The guys have told him to back off and that I was underage, but he never gave up. The night of my birthday was really busy, and I got separated from the group I was with. He found me and dragged me out the back. The place was too packed for anyone to notice..._

_I just wanted to forget what he did, but all I can hear is him growling "I hear you're legal now, no excuse this time..." in my ear as he slammed me against the wall... I can't eat or sleep for even a second, I'm terrified. This constant fear is driving me insane. The only time I've felt safe is when I was lying next to you each night. But even that isn't enough anymore, not after yesterday..._

_I'm pregnant with his baby. A part of him is growing inside of me. I can't bear it. I've been trying to kill it with substance abuse, and last night I drank way more than I can handle. Being totally wasted, I thought nothing of heading out on the town with the gang... He found me again. He did it to me again, over and over... I can't live like this anymore._

_Never forget that I love you, Nikki. Hold your head up high anf be proud of who you are. Don't let anyone treat you badly, no matter what. Please be safe. I never wanted to do this to you... Someday we will meet again, and I will never let you go. Until then, I'll try to look out for you from wherever I am. You're one of a kind, little bird._

_Forever yours, Lexi. xoxoxo"_

The letter drifted to the ground as I sat on her bed with my face in my hands, the taste of her blood still lingering on my lips. I stared at the blood-spattered angel that lay before me and told her I still loved her. Even in death she was beautiful. I got up and kissed her pale, blue lips for the first and last time before taking her bed sheet and covering her still frame. The silence was deafening.

I could have sat there for seconds, minutes or hours, I honestly don't know. Either way I never left Lexi's side. I took a deep breath as I heard the crunch of gravel under the tyres of her mother's car in the drive way. She'd been working the night shift for Halloween, so she'd seen some pretty gruesome accidents already that day, but nothing that could prepare her for this... I composed myself and made my way downstairs, taking one last look at Lexi's outline beneath the blood-stained bed sheet before I left. There was no easy way to break her mother's heart.

Weeks turned to months, and months into years, but not once has she ever left my mind. Five years on and I still haven't taken off her necklace, not once. I doubt I ever will. Lexi's mother moved away shortly after the funeral, and I am about to move onto the campus at 's now, so everything is totally different. One thing hasn't changed though - I still listen to _Boats and Birds _each night when I go to bed. It may not be her voice, but Gregory and the Hawk bring Lexi back to me when I close my eyes, and for that time my heart finds peace.

**(End of Flashback)**

Thats where the whole mess with Gregory started. I talked to her friends, found out this man's name was Gregory. I went insane, and burnt down my house, with my family sleeping safely inside. I can still see my hair blowing in the wind with fire dancing from the lit match I held as I stood on the doorstep and threw the match inside the gasoline soaked house. Everyone thought I died inside, boy were they wrong. I than made it my job to hunt down and kill _Gregory Mondella._

**(A/N: So this was like a shit load to read, but I hope you took the patience to read it. It explains Nikki's violent past, and just why she clung to people when she got them. So enjoy, my wonderful fans! And pleeeeaaassseee Review, I spent a lot of time on this one!)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Christian pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips to my. My eyes widened in complete shock. I was melting, becoming nothing but putty in his hands. With all the strength and self control I had, I put a hand on his chest, pushing him away from me.

"No, Christian, this isn't right. You're in love with Lissa. Not me."I whispered.

"No, Rose, it's you. I don't care what Adrian says, auras _do _lie. I can tell Lissa isn't in to it, she wants Belikov. And I want you. You are my life Rose." He whispered softly, and brushed his lips against mine once more. The door opened. We both turned to see Lissa. She didn't look shocked her or suprised. Instead, she smiled.

"Finally. Now, if you will excuse, I must go find Dimitri." She said, enthusiastically. She left the room before we could even move, or make a sound. She was okay with this, even in through the bond I could feel her happiness and excitement for us. I loved this boy standing in front of me. I had played the love, hate game with him for so long, but love was winning. He was my love, my soon Lissa and Dimitri would have there happily ever after.

"I love you." He managed to choke out between kisses.

"I love you,too." I whispered, out of breath. In his arms, right here, right now, I felt safe. This was how life was supposed to be.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

**(A/N: Yes, she's alive!)**

My eyes opened. I smiled at the cool night air brushing against my skin. _You should be dead. _A voice whispered in the back of my mind. That's when I remembered everything. The memory of Mason, the burning feeling on my skin, and the ever so distant memory of Lexi. I felt a hand over my beating heart. I jerked back, trying not to scream. Two sweet looking girls stood in front of me. One had long black straight her falling loosely down to her waist, the other had the same shade of black hair hanging in a long braid. They both had bright eyes, a mixture of yellow and orange. I relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" I questioned, voice remaining cool and calm.

"My name is Lynx Anderlini, and this is my twin Luna." The girl kneeling in front of me answered.

"Ho- How am I not dead?" I whispered the question.

"Well I'm a Spirit user.." Lynx murmured, trailing off, staring at the ground. A bright pink spread through her cheeks. A small thought flitted through my mind.

"You healed me, and now we're bonded." I stated gently. Her head jerked up.

"How do you _know _that? _Who are you?_" She demanded.

"I am Nicole Zenobe-" I got caught off by the silent girl taking all this in.

"As in _the _Nicole Zenobe? Could you teach me how to use Death better?" Luna pleaded. Lynx shot her twin a scolding glare.

"Luna." She hissed.

"No, no, it is quite alright. You two have amazing elements, you need to learn to use them, but you also must keep them under control." I told them both, than looked at Luna. "I would be delighted to help you." Luna's glittered. I could tell she was inexperienced. I also knew she had no idea just how bad the light was going to knaw away at her soul. She had no idea just how insane it made you become. She reminded me much of Lexi although Lexi had not been Moroi. Yet, I could see the determination in this girl's eyes. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad, maybe, just maybe this was my fresh start.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

The room was tense, having Lissa and Dimitri just got into a fight. I stood in the kitchen ignoring the depressing atmosphere, although it flowed everywhere inside the house. I sighed and grabbed a wooden spoon. I made my way into the living room still clutching it. Everyone watched me curiously. I plugged in my Ipod to the speakers and blared _Get Stoned _by Hinder. I didn't listen to it alot, but it had a beat, one desperately needed right now.

_Just hear me out_  
><em>If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes<em>  
><em>I highly doubt<em>  
><em>I can make it through another of your episodes<em>  
><em>Lashing out<em>  
><em>One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control<em>  
><em>You wear me out<em>  
><em>But it's all right now<em>

I danced myself around the room, everyone catching onto me trying to muster up a happier atmosphere. Me messing around always made them feel better. Smiles spread across their faces as they watched me bounce around. Lissa jumped up from his seat on the couch and wrapped her tiny hand around mine on the spoon, singing the chorus in a beautiful voice along with me. We tugged the microphone away from each other, the others nearly losing it with laughter as they watched us struggle for control.

_Lets go home and get stoned_  
><em>We could end up makin love instead of misery<em>  
><em>Go home and get stoned<em>  
><em>Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me<em>  
><em>You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)<em>  
><em>But it's all right now<em>

__.__As the chorus started faded, Lissa ripped the spoon away as she threw it behind her, and it bounced off the wall. It nearly hit Christian in the head, but Lissa didn't pause to even see where it went. She grabbed me and started bouncing me across the room. Her hand on my shoulder and the other interlaced with my own hand, I'm sure we looked absolutely ridiculous. Mia shoved her out of the way and took her place. As the song neared the end, a knock sounded on our door. Mia handed me off to Mason and went to answer it.

"My turn!" Christian called. Mason grabbed my hand, and spun me over to him. We yelled the lyrics to each other and just enjoyed ourselves. We looked like dorks. Tears sprung to Adrian's eyes as he turned red from laughing.

"What is going on here?" A stern feminine voice demanded. We all turned to see my mom standing there, glaring at us, her hand perched on her hip.

"Having fun. You should try it some time Guardian Hathaway." I managed while chuckling. Her lips twitched, and she tried to not smile. She turned to walk out, but she called back to us, "Have a great time, _children._" I even heard her give a slight chuckle.

"That went better than I thought it would." Lissa murmured, causing us too laugh even more. And too think, if Nikki were here, it would all be complete. I wonder who's she's with, imagine where she is.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

**Two Years Later.**

I had left Court, in hopes that the looming fear in the back of my mind mind would fade. I now live with a few dhampirs, in Russia. I was only twenty three, so I still had a life ahead of me. I had had to leave everyone behind, and it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Yet, I was here, with Denis, Lev, and Artur. Even in surrounding darkness Artur's short cropped blonde hair almost appeared white. Lev attracted many girls with his muscled body, curly black hair, and the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen. Dennis had a gorgeous golden tint to his blonde hair. My brand new family. And when darkness took over the light, in they rushed, my safe havens in a storm.

**(A/N: Yes, I am sad to say this over. But I will be posting a sequel called _Say Hello To The Past. _I will be posting the first chapter soon. Thank you to all my supporters! I hope you stay tuned for the sequel. All your reviews have meant a lot to me, and I do hope you enjoy the sequel.)**


End file.
